The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a sheet using toner.
An image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic system is known that includes an image bearing member, a developing device configured to visualize an electrostatic latent image on the image bearing member to form a toner image; and a cleaning device configured to collect toner remaining on the image bearing member after transfer of the toner image. The image forming apparatus of the electro photographic system includes a toner container configured to store waste toner collected by the cleaning device. The toner container is detachably attachable to the image forming apparatus.
In a technique for preventing the waste toner from spilling from the toner detached from the image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus includes a shutter configured to close an opening section of the toner container. When the toner container is attached to the image forming apparatus, the shutter opens to make it possible to store the waste toner in the toner container.
However, according to the technique, the shutter is open in a state in which the toner container is attached to the image forming apparatus. Therefore, when the image forming apparatus is transported or moved in that state, the waste toner leaks from the toner container and scatters in the image forming apparatus because of vibrations and shocks during the transportation or the movement.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an image forming apparatus that can reduce the toner leakage from the toner container during the transportation of the image forming apparatus.